When pearl meets ivory
by Poddyful
Summary: First oneshot I've written! HinaSasu. Hinata tries to confess, but Sasuke...?


(0.0)

Hey guys- this is my first one shot and it might suck like hell but oh well, practice makes better (maybe not in my case but hey…)

Disclaimer- Naruto doesn't belong to me…T.T

Pairing: Hinata x Sasuke (I'm a NaruxHina and SasuxSaku fan…so don't ask me what the hell posses me to write this…)

He was lying on the roof when she first appeared at his door. He frowned and leaned over to see what she was doing.

The violet haired girl raised her hand to knock on the door, but then paused and withdrew it.

She repeated this procedure a bit too many times and it made Sasuke impatient.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped down at Hinata. She jumped backwards and tripped over a stick.

"Ah-" was all she managed to gasp as everything swirled in slow motion. In a flash, he was there, she in his arms. Hinata looked up and saw his white, angry face.

Pearl met Ivory. And stayed…until Sasuke realised what he was doing and looked away.

It was an awkward moment- neither seemed to know what to do.

Both were blushing.

Finally, after eternity (it seemed), Sasuke found the words he thought would be appropriate to say.

"My arms are getting tired" he said, clearly, pointedly, and coldly. She winced at the tone of his voice. It was then when she realised what he had said.

"H-hai!" she yelped, getting off. She stood there, blushing, out of words-not that she had any to begin with.

This wasn't how she had planned it to go. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to roll down her pale cheeks at the slightest movement.

_Stupid Hinata!_ She cursed herself.

Suddenly, with an even heavier blush, she realised that she had accidentally said it out loud. Sasuke glared frostily at her.

People told themselves that they were stupid? This girl IS stupid, though, funnily enough.

"Yeah, that's right"

The words pierced through her heart like an ice dagger. Her pastel eyes widened and she froze. Sasuke pushed past her and opened the door to his house.

"Get a move on, you look like a frozen duck" he commented venomously. She felt her heart tear even more. It was on the edge of fully disappearing into thin air.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…I-" she managed to stutter out finally.

"Shut up and get lost, I don't want to hear it" he growled before slamming the door on her. She stood there for a while, tears pouring down her cheeks, staring at the door. She finally mustered the energy to stagger slowly away.

Sasuke stood on the roof, watching the pathetic girl stumble away. His heart had already moved a little. He jumped off the roof and on to the stony ground.

She sat, curled up on the dusty ground behind an old building which she didn't recognize. Dust coated various bits of her face and stuck there from the miserable tears. She heard a rustling in the bushes near her but paid no heed.

That's when she realised her mistake. She jumped up and was immediately pinned down. She tried to scream, but her mind went blank. She heard another rustling and then the weight was off her. She immediately sat up and realised that a certain dark haired Genin was fighting an unknown nin. She blushed faintly at the thought of this morning.

_Why is Sasuke-kun here?_ She buried her face in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut as the fight commenced.

"Go ka kyuu no jutsu!" she heard. She felt the heat emitted from the flames and ducked.

After a while she opened her eyes and saw that raven-haired shinobi was lying on the ground, panting, and his opponent was lying on the ground, dead. She ran over to Sasuke. Following a thorough check she found a slight wound on his hand and his forehead. She tore off a bit of her clothes and lightly dabbed them. Sasuke cringed and opened his eyes slightly. He saw something blurry that was pale and was dark on top. He recognized it. It was the Hyuuga girl.

His gaze immediately hardened and he sat up, pushing her hands away roughly. Hinata looked worried. He stood up and swayed alarmingly. The shy girl put his arms around her and helped him walk. He relented and allowed himself to be led back towards the town.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun…how did you know I was here?" she asked softly. Sasuke spared her a glance before blushing slightly, staring straight ahead of him and saying "you don't have to know everything"

Hinata smiled and they walked home together, with the sunset in the background, casting shades of pink and orange everywhere.

Lol thanks for reading up to here, and please review! (and thank you to the peoples who already reviewed! Luv you alls!)


End file.
